


Pro Bono

by Eyesthatseenothing



Series: Gallavich Week [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, GW2017A, Gallavich Week Day 6 Alternative First Meetings, Homophobic Language, Implied Violence, Lawyer Ian, M/M, Swearing, now with added smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Gallavich Week Day 6: Alternative First MeetingsThis was turning into the best night of Mickey’s life. First coming out, second the fucker getting arrested, himself too and the perfect trifecta?, a southside lawyer he wanted to climb like a fucken tree and never come back down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have probably borrowed a few puns from other stories I've read but I made sure the ones I've used have been written multiple times. They just seemed to fit, I hope I haven't offended anyone.
> 
> I didn't state their ages in this fic but it's safe to presume their are both 28 & 30 as Ian is a lawyer.

 

 

It was close to midnight when Ian finished with his client, some preppy asshole drink driving through the southside. He’s lucky he never got carjack borrowing daddy’s new Mercedes. He was walking out of the visitor’s section when all the commotion began. What better way to finish the night than with a show, his fellow white trash brethren being hauled inside, obscenities flying thick and fast. He made himself comfortable sitting at a friend’s desk, curious to see what’d happened after his hearing picked up profanities that had frightened him for half his life.

He saw 6, maybe 7 men being brought in cuffed and restrained. The first, an older looking man had 3 cops dragging him inside the precinct towards the cells while he bellowed, “You fucken faggot, get outta my house you poll smoking queer.”

The last one in was being walked by his friend Tony, not putting up a struggle but yelling back, “Guess what Daddy, I take it. I like it good and hard. I suck dick too and I fucken love it!”

Both men were covered in blood, the younger more so and it was obvious he’d just come out to Daddy dearest. This just made Ian even more curious, especially when he could see the hot looking thug under all that mess. He decided he wasn’t going anywhere until he got the full story and maybe help out the hot guy who’d proclaimed so proudly his preference.

He backed up just far enough from Tony’s desk watching him seat the guy and thinking he looked vaguely familiar. “Hey Tony, you got a minute.” 

Tony walked over to him and they moved just out of earshot before asking him what had gone on. “Mickey decided to come out to his Dad in the Alibi, place got pretty smashed up.”

This got Ian’s back up. “So why is he being arrested?”

“Procedure. It’s fucked I know but I didn’t have a choice.” Tony sounded sorry.

Ian pushed past him calling over his shoulder loud enough for all to hear, “Procedure be fucked Tony. Go tell the Captain I want my client released now.” He walked confidently over to Mickey, who he now recognised from the neighbourhood but had never really met. 

Even in pain with blood dripping into his eyes, it wasn’t enough to stop Mickey from taking in the fucken Adonis walking towards him and hoping he’d come his way. Fuck. He stopped and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk, then used his long legs to wheel it right up close.

Mickey looked him up and down, obviously checking him out. “What can I do for you firecrotch?” He’d always had a thing for redheads but he’d never had one, he smirked at his own thought.

Ian smirked right back at him before calling out, “Tony, you mind uncuffing my client.” Mickey was impressed when the cop jumped to his order.

He picked up some tissues from the box on the desk but didn’t speak until they were alone again, “Client aye? What makes you think I can afford your northside ass?” He felt his mouth begin to water just thinking about his ass.

Ian chuckled, “I’m not opposed to taking on clients pro bono and I’m southside, just happen to live northside.”

He liked the idea of pro bono, maybe even find another way to pay for his services so he did something he normally hated doing and put out his hand to shake. “Mickey Milkovich.”

“Ian Gallagher.” He shook his hand back but didn’t let go before reading his finger tats first and giving him grin.

Mickey tilted his head looking for any similarities but finding absolutely none. “You one of Franks?”

The name still made him cringe, “Sort of, long story but yeah.”

“S’like 20 of you fuckers ain’t there?” He tried to place him in his mind but his dick was fighting for control.

“Haha, very funny but no. There’s 6 of us that I know of but lucky for you I’m the one with the law degree.” He replied cheekily.

“So why you wanna help me?” He hoped he’d guessed right, his gaydar never fucken worked unless he took himself to boystown and then he’d have to be deaf, dumb and blind.

Raven hair, crystal blue eyes, solid body but shorter than mine, ran through Ian’s thoughts. “Let’s just say your fathers entrance made an impact.” He blatantly checked him out now.

Yes. Yes. Yes. “His supportive words or my response?” His tongue slipped unconsciously from his mouth, a mind of its own.

Ian was in lust at first sight. “Is it wrong for your lawyer to say, ‘your response’?”

This was turning into the best night of Mickey’s life. First coming out, second the fucker getting arrested, himself too and the perfect trifecta?, a southside lawyer he wanted to climb like a fucken tree and never come back down. “You get me outta here Red and I’m all yours.” Fuck, his first time flirting and he’s positive it’s gonna pay off.

Ian got up and marched himself up to the Captain who was standing at his office door surveying his domain. Mickey couldn’t make out what they were saying but Ian was swinging his hands about and talking nonstop. When Ian seemed to be done he saw the Captain nod and Ian strolled back to towards him, big ass grin taking up nearly his whole face.

“I’ve got great water pressure back at my place, jacuzzi too if you wanna get cleaned up?” Mickey was out of his seat before Ian had finished speaking. “After you.” Ian continued.

Mickey could hear Ian’s intake of breath behind him. “You checking out my ass Red?” He threw over his shoulder.

“Just making sure my clients ass makes it outta here no problems Mick.” Ian was definitely falling in love with that ass.

They both lit up smokes as they stepped out the door not realising the other was doing the exact same before Ian inclined his head and Mickey now followed him a few metres to his car.

Mickey was positive he was drooling now when he saw his dream car, his pants getting noticeably tighter. 68 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR. Fuckkkkk.

The moment he got himself back under control he shot his hand out expectantly directly before Ian’s waist, “You let me drive now and I’ll let you drive later.” He felt the keys land in his hand, his eyes following Ian as he skipped not quite so casually around to the passenger side door.

Fuck, I gotta get myself arrested more often. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets clean... sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a short break I decided to tackle some smut first deciding to continue Mickey's coming out night.

“How long you gonna keep me blindfolded Red?” Mickey asked jokingly as he was led off the elevator.

Ian chuckled in reply, “You freaked out parking the car Mick. Figured it would be safer if I locked you in my bathroom first in case you decide to take off.” Ian unlocked his front door then took Mickey by the arm leading him through his living room, bedroom and into his ensuite.

Once inside the bathroom Mickey said, “Hey, I only lost it a bit when I saw the cars down there man. I seen fancy ass shit plenty of times without losing it.” 

Ian crowded Mickey up against the vanity until their bodies were flush. Ian spoke in a whisper, lips ghosting over Mickey’s but not quite touching. “You visit a lot of fancy ass homes Mick?”

Mickey kept himself under control even if the heat from Ian being so close was making his jeans uncomfortably tight. Instead he reached up and pushed off the tie Ian had made him wear seeing something that turned him on even more. “You're jealous.” Mickey smirked as he looked deeply into the green eyes that had already fucked him over in more ways than one. “Don’t worry about it Red, I only passed through them places when nobody was home.” 

Mickey reached for Ian’s hips pulling him close enough so his erection could be felt through his jeans making Ian gasp. “Why don’t you go get me something to drink, give me 5 minutes to wash the fucking blood off then you can help me with the bits I can’t reach.”

Ian couldn’t deny or understand where that brief moment of jealousy had come from. He’d known Mickey for maybe an hour but there was something there, something he’d never felt before for another man. Ian took Mickey’s bottom lip gently between his teeth grazing over it softly before letting it go, “Make it 2 minutes.” 

The moment the door closed behind Ian Mickey pulled his clothes off in record time before he had a chance to look around him. “Fuckkk!” His voice echoed back at him. The bathroom was huge. Probably the size of his bedroom back home, maybe bigger but he forced himself to step into the shower ignoring everything else.

Mickey contemplated taking a seat, yes there was a built in bench which he presumed was to sit on as he decided which of the 6 taps to turn on. He made a snap decision turning the closest ones causing rain like water to fall lightly over him. ‘Thank fuck’, he thought as the water trickled over his head puddling around his feet reddish brown. 

Was fucking the hottest red head or man in general he’d ever seen worth it? Mickey thought as his next task involved choosing one of the many coloured bottles on display in the complicated shower. At least this time he could go by the label picking the orange shampoo bottle in his haste to be clean before his company returned. Mickey washed his hair quickly laughing to himself, never in a million years did he expect this night to go the way it had so far.

Ian stood naked and silent behind Mickey as he scrubbed at his hair feasting his eyes on the sight before him. Mickey was considerably shorter than him, maybe 5’7 with a soft, thick, muscular body surrounded by pale skin. His ass was plump and round, just the thought of burying his cock inside those glistening globes made Ian’s cock leak with want. He slowly approached him as he rinsed his hair standing just outside the fall of the water holding a bottle of lube in one hand and a strip of condoms in the other watching.

Mickey knew Ian was watching him. He knew the second Ian had entered the bathroom but he didn’t let on. Instead he finished with his hair trying not to feel too pissy that it now smelt so fruity, fucking gay like the shit his sister used and picked up what he was sure was body wash pouring a large amount onto his palm before rubbing it all over his body. Once Mickey finished lathering his chest and arms it was time for his legs. 

Mickey raised one foot onto the shower bench bending over further than needed ensuring his leg was good and clean not stopping until he heard a groan from behind him. He continued to ignore Ian’s now obvious presence as he lifted his other leg giving it the same attention as the first knowing his best asset was prominently on display.

By the time Mickey got to his second leg Ian couldn’t take anymore. He moved towards him enjoying the feel of the water running over his overheated body. For a split second Ian registered he no longer held the lube or condoms as he lay his hands over Mickey’s hips first running his hands firmly over them before they gravitated down to his ass and he kneaded the soft flesh. Ian massaged them apart exposing just a hint of the pink entrance he’d been fantasizing about since the moment he’d followed Mickey to his car.

As Ian rubbed and squeezed his ass Mickey pushed back hoping to feel something large enough to match the hands touching him hungrily and wasn’t disappointed. Mickey had had enough waiting though. He’d wanted to see the man he was now leaning back into without clothes since they’d left the precinct. Mickey startled Ian as he turned swiftly around to gaze upwards into the stunning eyes that now showed hardly any colour except black then slowly lowered his own eyes taking in the body before him. 

Mickey had never felt any need to be with anyone that had more than an ok face and an above average cock which was hard to find. He never did relationships, just fucked and left but the surge of emotions he felt taking in the man before him, the need to be dominated and punished by the huge cock looking straight up at him left his mouth watering.

Mickey ran his hands over Ian’s abs before moving them up to his chest to feel the lean muscle under lightly freckled skin that may have been whiter than even his. His eyes came back up to Ian’s unable to think before his mouth opened on its own. “So what the fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey asked. Ian cocked his head to the side clearly having no idea what he was talking about so Mickey continued. “You don’t look too bad,” (you’re fucken gorgeous) you got a good size dick,” (it’s fucken huge) and you drive a hot as fuck car,” (this was true) so what the fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey bit his lip grateful that the shower hid the saliva that was pooling in his mouth and probably dribbling down his chin.

Ian knew Mickey was fucking with him. He could see his own lust mirrored back at him and knew that look to well. Ian didn’t answer him straight away. He grabbed Mickey by the arms and spun him pushing his back to the wall leaning in so his body pressed closely to his. Mickey let out a gasp, no doubt from the cold tiles allowing Ian to take advantage sliding his tongue between his lips insistently and moaning into his mouth. Mickey kissed him in return moving his own tongue against Ian’s eagerly.

When Ian pulls away from the kiss he stares at Mickey to the point of uncomfortable. Mickey may want the younger man who gallantly rescued him hours earlier but the intensity of his stare is something Mickey has never experienced and right now he wants to experience the biggest cock he’s taken which is rubbing agonizingly against his own.

Ian grabs Mickey again, this time by the hips turning him into the wall and pinning his hands behind his back with one hand as he reaches down to pick up the lube and condoms. Mickey can see what Ian is doing and makes a snap decision. He pants out, “I’m clean. Wanna feel you.” Ian nearly comes just from those words alone.

Ian lets go of Mickey’s hands popping the lid of the lube before coating his fingers. Mickey widens his legs and pushes back his hips giving Ian a perfect view of his ass. Ian feels torn between opening Mickey up with his fingers or his tongue but worries again he may come before getting his cock in that perfect ass. He goes with his fingers already decided he may finally be ready for more in his life and has no intention of letting Mickey or his ass leave when they’re done.

Mickey was hot and tight around just one of Ian’s fingers as he moved it in and out until he was able to slip in another. By the time Ian had 3 fingers inside Mickey he was moaning and fucking himself onto them getting louder each time Ian brushed against his prostate. Ian held his hand still stopping Mickey from moving with his body. Ian pulled Mickey’s hair turning his head as he leant around connecting their lips together once more but only giving Mickey a chaste kiss this time.

Ian spoke just loud enough to be heard over the water, “You want another,” Ian moved his fingers making Mickey squirm, “or you think you’re ready for my ‘average size dick’?”

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” Mickey laughed against Ian’s lips before whining at the feeling of emptiness when Ian pulled his fingers out. 

Mickey rested his forehead against the tiles as he listened to Ian open the lube again and hoping he made the right choice when Ian opened him up. Ian turned Mickey bending him over so he could rest his hands on the bench elevating his hips higher. Mickeys eyes widened when the head of Ian’s cock breached him, both of them groaning loudly as Ian sunk into Mickey bottoming out.

Ian relished the curses coming out of Mickey’s mouth while fighting for his own control as the muscles around his swollen cock adjusted to his size. Ian ran his hands over Mickey’s lower back soothingly while rolling his hips a few times unhurriedly waiting for Mickey to chase his cock on his own. 

Once Mickey began moving back Ian fucked into him slowly but with long hard thrusts. “Faster…” Mickey ordered between breathless noises. Ian rammed into Mickey faster but wasn’t satisfied with the sounds he was making, the angle was wrong. Ian leant over Mickey holding onto his shoulders and lifting him to a standing position. He wrapped one arm around Mickey’s chest and the other around his waist to keep him upright against him.

Mickey threw his head back nearly able to see Ian’s face above him screaming out, “There! Fuck! There!” Before reaching one arm back to hold onto Ian’s neck for purchase, the balls of his feet barely touching the floor of the shower, the other arm hung useless.

Ian slowed down his pace but not the intensity with which he fucked into Mickey grazing his prostate with each thrust, feeling his orgasm getting closer. The sound of Ian’s hips slapping against Mickey’s ass drowned out the sound of the water as Ian growled into his ear. “You wanna…argh… know what’s wrong with me…fuck!” Ian punctuated his words fucking as deeply as he could into Mickey, “I’m needy…possessive…fuck…and I’m…in love…with your ass!” He exclaimed. 

Mickey couldn’t form words, he was having a hard enough time breathing as Ian punched the air out of his lungs, overstimulating him to the point of pain. Mickey tried to reach for his own cock but Ian slapped his hand away wrapping his own hand around it. Ian barely moved his hand when he felt Mickey’s muscles clenching tightly around his cock and saw thick ropes of white shoot over the tiles in front of them. Then Ian cried out releasing into Mickey, his cock pumping deep inside him.

When Ian could move he gently slid out of Mickey and sat him down on the shower bench unable to hold his weight any longer. Ian couldn’t help snorting at the wincing noises Mickey made as his ass met the tiles. As Ian watched Mickey struggle for breath he knew he wanted more than just one night but he couldn’t just say that outright, not yet anyway. He racked his brain looking for something to say that wouldn’t spook the first man he’d ever wanted for more than just a fuck. 

Ian sat alongside Mickey and swallowed down a gulp before speaking with false confidence, “I think you should stay here for a while, it’s probably not safe for you to go home Mick.”

Mickey had barely caught his breath when Ian spoke sending butterflies fluttering around his stomach. Mickey shivered at the excitement he felt for the first time in his life but he had to consider what he said next and not let the first smartass comment fly out his mouth like it usually did. Mickey still couldn’t help the smile that shone on his face though, the smile that he shared so rarely and only ever with his sister. In return Ian gave Mickey the biggest grin he’d ever seen. 

Mickey still responded to Ian truthfully, not ready to give away the strange new feelings he was having so early into whatever the fuck this was but honestly. “You keep fucking me like that and I’m never gonna leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't come across as too different from the first chapter and you all enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always your comments and kudos are most appreciated.


End file.
